Mama BonBon
by CM-ha
Summary: Mama has always been an amazing individual. Ever so kind, helpful, graceful and loving to her children. But for a while now, she has been longing something deep inside of her heart. Someone to be able to reciprocate her feelings. Someone to hold her tightly, lovingly and make her feel like a true mother. And perhaps, the new employee may be able to fill just that.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie stared at the oven, giving herself a satisfied nod. She wiped her forehead and brushed by a few strands of artificial hair to the side. She had worked up a sweat making the dough. Hopefully, it would rise to the perfect height. Wouldn't want to ruin the cinnamon roll she had worked so hard on. After all...she was making it for _him._

It was then that she heard something in the darkness of the kitchen, with her two large bunny ears standing at attention. She turned around and saw that the kitchen camera was turned on, with the lights turned green instead of red. _'He's watching'_ She thought. Walking towards the camera, she tiptoed and read out for the camera, shaking it a little. "Mike..Honey...? Please come out...I made cinnamon rolls for you...again" She spoke with a sad tone. "Come on out and see me..?..Please...?"

She knew that she would earn no reply, but it didn't hurt to try. It had been weeks after the small misconception about the animatronics, being Bonnie and her co-workers, on how they would 'suit' nightguards for merely seeing them as an endoskelefon without a suit. Needless to say, it was appaling to hear such a thing, even though the one whom had started it was merely jesting. However, word caught on and Mike had unfortunately beard of the news. Bonnie tried her best to coax him out of that small room of his, but to no avail. She felt sad knowing that she couldn't reach out to him and tell him it was alright.

And it didn't help her that she had achieved what humans called, a 'crush' on him.

Bonnie looked at the camera and sighed before walking back to the oven. She was smitten by him when he first came round. And with her title, she couldn't help but give him pet names such as 'Honey' ,'Sweety' , 'Mikey' and so on and so forth. Though, everytime she would call him that outside his window, she would always find him cowering in fear.

 ***Ding!***

Her ears pointed upwards, surprised from the noise. Taking the oven mitts, she gently took out the tray of cinnamon rolls and placed them on the nearby table to let it cool. She looked up and faced the camera once again. "...I'll let the rolls cool down here...If you want..You can come out and...have one" she meekly called out, scratching the back of her head. Waiting for a moment or two, she sighed before picking up the nearby dustpan and broom.

There was still cleaning to be done...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 ***A few days ago***

"Mama! Danny made fun of me!"

A certain female animatronics' ears pointed upwards ad towards the quivering voice. It looked up from what it was doing beforehand and saw a child standing behind her, his eye's were glistening with the beginning of tears. The animatronic smiled sweetly at the child and kneeled down before him. "Now now Philip. Don't cry honey" The female animatronic crooned at the child, hugging him softly as he bawled his eyes out.

Bonnie smiled. A purple animatronic rabbit with technology far superior than most computers. Capable of being sentient, they were the greatest technological breakthrough in robot history. Though despite this, she and her fellow companions acted more human than anything else, with her taking up a motherly role. It was common for the kids to reach out to her when they were in need of help, were in trouble or were injured.

Bonnie pushed the kid back a little to get a good look of his face. Tear stricken with red, misty eyes. She reached into the pocket of the jeans she was wearing and pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe the poor boy's face. "There there. It's all okay. Don't cry now" She crooned once again at the crying child, who was now reduced to mere sniffles. The soothing sound of the animatronic's voice was enough to put a small smile on his face.

After she was done with wiping his face, she gave his forehead a small kiss and hugged him tightly for a moment before looking back at him. "Now, off you go. And don't go near Danny if he ever does that again to you, alright?" She asked, earning a tight nod from the child. She smiled. "Alright. Now go. I'll go look after that small trouble maker and educate him a little" She said, patting the child's head before 'shoo'-ing him away.

Bonnie sighed.

The kids in the pizzeria were definitely a handful at times. A little more annoying in some rare cases, but it never failed to end in them being gently told off by the robotic performer, replying with "Yes Mama.." and "Okay Mama". During those times, a smile would gently grace Bonnie's face as she hears those words. Due to how she was made, she was given the name of 'Mama BonBon', on how she was extremely motherly to anyone including adults. She was one of the absolute favorites of the entire pizzeria according to the kids, which she would always say that "Mama is only doing what she needs to do".

However, at times, when she would be observing the kids or playing or taking care of them. Her robotic mind would wander subconsciously and she would often ask herself, "How would it truly feel like to be a mother?". Have a kid of her own, feed them, raise them, having a husband whom would look after her, love her dearly. Such were some impossible thoughts coming from a robotic kids performer. When asked by her peers, 'Why so?'. She would reply, "A girl can dream, you know?"

"Bonnie? You alright?" Bonnie heard a voice pierce her thoughts, snapping her from her daydream. She shook her head, her artificial purple hair in between her two large ears swayed side to side as her small bandana rustled gently. She turned to the origin of the voice, finding out it was Freddy, the main man, or bear in this case, of the pizzeria. Her colleague, friend and boss.

"Oh! Dear me, sorry about that Fred" Bonnie said, chuckling a little, using Freddy's nickname. "Anything wrong?" She asked, only to be given a weirded look in return.

"Nothing much, other than I saw you daydreaming. Again" Freddy said, his face contorted to that of worry. "Really now, is there anything wrong? Other than the kids of course" He asked.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment. Freddy was a swell fellow, a good father figure indeed, but she never thought of him being a good father pair for her. He was more like a friend than anything else. A really good friend. And besides, she thought, he had been eyeing on that blue bunny for a while now. She wondered when he was going to make a move on that bunny.

"No. Everything is fine, Freddy" Bonnie smiled sweetly. Freddy gave her another uneasy look before sighing in reply.

"...Whatever. Oh! And before I forget, we're going to have a new employee starting today. Good 'ol Mr Scott had just told me a few minutes ago and is asking to spread the news" Freddy said, earning a surprised look from Bonnie.

A new employee? This was a new turn of events. According to what Bonnie could remember was that the last employee that the manager, Mr Cawthon, had employed was at least a year ago. Things could start to turn interesting, Bonnie thought. She began to wonder what the person might be like and what position he or she would be taking.

"Alright then. I'll make sure to tell everyone else I see the news" Bonnie replied with a smile. Freddy nodded.

"Alright. See you later then, Bonnie!" Freddy exclaimed as he excited the room.

"Hmm..." Bonnie hummed to herself as her mind began to work, before sighing and shaking her head. Now was probably not the time to think about that. Anywho, there was still work to be done. Lots of mopping, dusting and other stuff.

"...Maybe later...Back to work" She said to no one in particular before picking up the nearby broom and began to sweep the floor.

Time had flown by relatively quickly for the robotic performer, as motherly work such as cleaning up and taking care of the kids had been a major part of said time. It was still relatively early to be called for closing, only being 2pm-ish in the afternoon. By now, the entire pizzeria was full of customers and Freddy and her other colleagues were entertaining them or busy helping out around the place.

She had seen Chica, her best friend whom was modeled after a hen, run about in the kitchen as she and quite a number of chefs were busy cooking up a storm. Her 'sister', another animatronic named Chichi, was rollerblading around the pizzeria, taking orders from the customers and passing them to her 'sister', which only added up to Chica's stress level.

Not surprisingly, quite a lot of kids were happy to see their 'Mama BonBon' and had quickly began playing with her a variety of games, along side with Balloon Boy, or BB, whom was an animatronic human kid whom was solely built to play with the kids and have a kid-like mindset. They were having fun playing tag in the kid's game area when a certain red pirate fox had showed up at the doorway, ushering Bonnie to come closer. She looked at the doorway confusingly for a moment before walking over.

"Need something Foxy?" Bonnie asked the red fox, whom had his back placed firmly against the frame of the doorway, still clad in his usual Pirate Captain gear. Bonnie made a mental note to get rid of those few strands of thread hanging out of his jacket. And his pants as well apparently.

"Nothin' much. Just that ol Freddy be showing the new employee the rooms. If they happen ta walk by, just stop ta say hi fer a moment. Management's orders" Foxy said in his usual pirate accent, his free hand gently caressing his hook. "He be working as a night guard, from what I've heard. Relatively jolly fellow, doesn't seem all too bad" He added, giving his own thoughts on the new employee.

"Oh really now?" Bonnie asked with a smirk and a brow raised. "It's always good news if Captain Foxy takes a liking to a new member of the family". She giggled a little, causing the fox pirate to laugh alongside her. "Put's our worries to rest of wondering how the person might be like"

"Suppose so, Mama Bon" Foxy said, using Bonnie's famous name. "I suppose so". Foxy grinned for a moment before taking a look behind Bonnie, admiring the kids playing happily with the small humanoid animatronic. He smiled before facing Bonnie once again. "Well, I'll leave ya to yer duties, Mama" He said, bowing his head gently, "I'll be off now. The ship's crew would be worried without their captain!"

Bonnie stifled a giggled before waving a hand goodbye to the pirate captain. She sighed. Things were going quite fast as of today.

For a moment, Bonnie had allowed her mind to wander, which was something she was grateful of her creators. So the new employee already had the acceptance of Captain Foxy. Quite odd really since it would normally take a while for Foxy to get accustomed to a new face in the Fazbear Family. Foxy also did state that said employee was quite jolly, probably easy to get acquainted with. And besides personality, did he or she looked good?

Bonnie's mouth curved upwards at the sides at the though. _Silly me_ , she thought. It was a childish idea, but she had hoped that whomever it was, they probably looked good-looking. She shook her head and laughed silently. Now was not the time to be thinking of such trivial things. And besides, it is the inside that counts. She had set that idea strongly and firmly within her system and nothing was going to change that.

Just then, a child ran past her and out the doorway, with a few other kids and BB in tow, all of which were laughing loudly and happily. Sighing before placing on a smile, Bonnie ran to catch up with them, pretending to be slower than the kids. This act continued for a while, with the purple bunny animatronic chasing a group of children, all of whom were screaming that "The monster is going to catch us!". Bonnie had accustomed to this for a long while now and they all kept coming up with funny names for her.

All those whom they ran past would merely look at them with a smile on their faces, the parents of the kids more so, seeing as how their children were having a wonderful time. However, while Bonnie was cutting across a few corners, she heard one of kids start to cry, causing her to be surprised. With her maternal instincts kicking in, she pushed herself forth and ran at a faster pace to where the crying child was at. Thankfully, she had managed to find the child quite easily, with how a crowd of other children were grouping around.

But then she realized there was an adult in the room as well. A fair skinned male with greyish-black hair and a rather fit physique. He was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and grey shoes. He had his back facing Bonnie, so she couldn't get a good look at his face unfortunately. At first Bonnie was hesitant as to how she should approach him, with the possibility of him being a danger to the kids still fresh in her mind. Thankfully, with how he had reacted a while later, Bonnie's thoughts of him being hostile were extinguished.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked the small crying female child. She shook her head for a while before sniffling once, then twice. The man reached into his right pant pocket and fished out a small packet of tissues, taking a piece and handing it to the girl. "There there. It's fine" He said soothingly, patting her head softly.

As the event transpired right in front of Bonnie's eyes, something suddenly sparked inside of her. It felt like a sudden yet momentary shock of pain in her body that had caught her off guard. Though most importantly, her mechanical heart started to throb. Almost as if she had been longing for something and had suddenly remembered what it was. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart beat faster than normal. An odd sensation, she thought.

A few silent moments after and the girl had realized that her 'Mama' was right behind. She screamed in delight before running towards her, snapping Bonnie from her trance-like state of mind. She looked down and smiled at the child, kneeling down and hugging her tightly. The rest of the kids all ran towards her as well and had began to crowd around her, darting out sentences of what happened and why it happened. Bonnie merely smiled and just told the kids to be more careful next time before patting their heads softly.

"Seems like the kids really like you" The adult male's slightly deep voice pierced the commotion that was happening, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him. Bonnie's eyes dilated a little at the sight of the adult. He had a bit of scruff on his chin and had piercing blue eyes with a calm and friendly smile. From how he looked, he seemed to be in his early or mid 20's. But despite that, he had this handsome, rugged aura surrounding him. The kind that could entice females if he wanted to.

And just like that, Bonnie's heart began to pound like a jackhammer once again.

"Uuumm...Y-Yea..." Bonnie stuttered, facing her head down a little to try and hide the blush that she had on her face, which she absolutely failed to do so.

The young male laughed before taking a few steps forward. "I was rather surprised when someone had suddenly bumped into me quite hard and the next thing I knew, the poor kid was sitting on the floor crying. Worried about her for a moment" He explained, scratching the back of his head with a small frown. "Thankfully she's fine" He added, his frown immediately turning into a smile.

"Yea. I can also get really worried when the kids get themselves hurt" Bonnie replied with a small laugh as she stood up and carried the once crying child in her arms. She was quite thankful for being a robot as she was able to carry around a number of kids before their combined weight would start to have an adverse effect on her.

The young male placed a hand forward towards Bonnie with a smile on his face. "My name's Mike Schmidt. Pleasure to meat you Miss..." He introduced himself, making his sentence linger for a moment to allow Bonnie to reply.

Using her free hand, she grabbed Mike's hand and shook it. "Bonnie. Bonnie Bunny" She replied with a smile in return.

That was till the rest of the kids exclaimed in unison, "THAT'S MAMA BONNIE!"

The combined voices of the kids had caught the duo off guard, but Mike had merely laughed it off. "Hahah! I see the kids really treat you with a whole lot of respect, huh 'Mama'?" He asked in a cheeky tone, causing Bonnie's face to light up once again, much to Mike's amusement and much to Bonnie's chagrin.

After a while, the kids all went off to another random area in the restaurant, with the once crying child in hot pursuit, leaving only Bonnie and Mike in the room. There was an awkward silence that lingered for quite a while till Mike had decided to break it. "Well...Umm...I better get going now. I still have to tour this place for my job" He said, rubbing his chin.

This piqued Bonnie's interest and decided to poke into it for a moment. "Job? As what?" She had asked, though inside her heart she had a feeling what it was. She was begging to hope it was true.

"I'm actually working as a night guard here. Just got my application approved" He said with a huge grin on his face. He pushed up his right sleeve and took a look at his wrist watch, gasping a little when he noticed the time. "Oh shoot!", he gritted his teeth before facing Bonnie. "Sorry to cut the conversation short Miss Bonnie. I have to go now!" He exclaimed as he hurriedly left the room, leaving Bonnie staring at the doorway.

Despite being alone in the room, Bonnie grinned. She had suddenly gotten a chance encounter with a guy that had somehow managed to catch her attention so easily. His rugged looks and ever so gentle smile and the fact that he was the apparent new employee everyone was talking about. It all seemed like a fluttering dream right now to her, but she was certain in who she saw inside of him.

Her future husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Time: 11:47 PM**

* * *

"Phew...I'm finally done..."

Bonnie sighed as she wiped her forehead, beads of sweat trickling down her face like glistening diamonds. She had worked up a sweat cleaning the entire kitchen, seeing as how it was absolutely filthy. Grime and dust and oil were scattered throughout the room, which was a pain in the head to clean. The chefs from earlier in the morning must have been cooking up a storm due to how dirty the place was. It was either that or Chica had made her special 'Beefbacon Tropical' Pizza.

The kitchen storage area was in a huge mess as well. Luckily for her, it wasn't as hard trying to reorganize the items back in its proper location as it was cleaning the cooking area. Although, Bonnie did make a mental note to wear something more protective while inside. The freezing unit inside was blowing so much cold air, Bonnie had almost felt her servos act up for a moment. It was hard to move her arms and legs around, since her central heating unit didn't give off a whole lot of heat to counter the cold. Just enough to make her comfortable.

She picked up her broom and dustpan and went back to the main kitchen area after a little breather. She placed down the objects in a corner before heading over to the small refrigerator where drinks and other personal beverages were kept. Although there were a myriad of cola and other soft drinks, she merely subjected her plain, cold water. Which she still believes is the ultimate thirst quencher. She took out the glass pitcher and closed the door, placing the pitcher on the nearby table before grabbing a glass.

Just then, she heard footsteps resonating from the corridor. Soft at first, but had grew in intensity until finally, a familiar yellow bird came into view.

"Heya Bonnie! Whatcha doin?" The bubbly voice of the yellow animatronic pierced the silence that had shrouded the room.

"Oh! Hello Chica. I'm fine, just a bit thirsty after cleaning up the kitchen" Bonnie replied gently, smiling warmly at her friend.

"Oh sheesh! Come on Bon! All I ever see you do here is clean up the rooms! I know we don't have enough staff members that can take up cleaning duties, but come on!" Chica whined, throwing her wings up in the air in a comical fashion. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey! It's not my fault I like to help clean things up! It's part of who I am!" Bonnie replied, pouting her cheeks in a cute way that caused Chica to laugh before rolling her eyes once again.

"Yea yea. Whatever ya say Mama" Chica waved her wing about in the air, dismissing the conversation before striking a new one. "Anyways, have ya seen Fred? I need to ask him something regarding on the kitchen"

Bonnie hummed for a moment, her eyes closed as she began to think. She then shook her head. "Can't say I have for the past few hours. I believe he is in his office. Though, don't count on it" She replied.

Chica sighed before using one of wings to rub her forehead, the shape of which almost looking like a palm. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Also, if ya happen to see my sister, tell her to **NOT** touch my bib" Chica said before walking back to the corridor she came from. Bonnie nodded and waved her goodbye. However, before she could leave, she spotted something on the table.

"Say...Why didn't ya wash the empty plate?" Chica asked.

Bonnie's eyes went wide. Empty plate?

She looked down on the table and had found out that the plate that was once full of cinnamon rolls was now completely empty, aside from a few crumbs. "U-U-Umm..! I-I kinda forgot...I...uhh...had something to eat first before cleaning the kitchen" Bonnie replied, stuttering madly while she tried to formulate a convincing lie towards Chica. Thankfully for her, she took the bait.

"Oh. Well alright then. See ya!" Chica waved a wing goodbye before exiting the room.

All that was left was Bonnie in the room, whose face was now completely crimson. She couldn't believe it! Mike had actually taken the rolls and had probably eaten it! She cupped her face and smiled, thinking of how his face must have looked like when he was eating. She let out a small squeak of joy before she uncupped her face, grabbed the plate and walked over towards the sink, all with a huge smile on her face.

She couldn't have felt more happier. The feeling of joy she was having at the moment was indescribable. It was almost like that one moment she had with him. That one beautiful moment...

Without even noticing, Bonnie had began to dream of that memory...

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

= **Monday: 12:34 AM=**

Bonnie silently hummed a merry tune to herself in the silent room of the security office, using the feather duster to dust off whatever dirt was around. She was sure to make the place extra neat and tidy, for the sake of Mike's convenience. It had only been two day after their fateful encounter and she was already excited to meet him once again, this time, without the loud bustle of the chefs and the screaming and yelling children. Bonnie had happened to eavesdrop onto Mike's conversation with Mister Cawthon, the management's big boss, and overheard how he would be spending his first night shift in the restaurant just this morning.

Although, for whatever reason why his shift did not start on the very day he applied, Bonnie was still unsure of. Despite that, she nevertheless accepted Mister Cawthon's decision on the matter. And besides, she was finally able to get to know him more better know!

Bonnie cupped her cheeks and smiled, a faint blush appearing on her purple fur. Mike was **such** an adoring man. Not only was he professional at times when need be, he was also very helpful. Bonnie sighed and recalled faintly of his antics in the kitchen, weaving in and out multiple times just to help the busy waiters and waitresses. The customers were in for a treat when he had to catch several plates from the air when an unfortunate soul had bumped into a waiter, accidentally sending whatever plates he was holding flying. Luckily, he had caught them quite gracefully, earning even a job-well-done from Freddy himself.

However, what Bonnie remembered the most vividly was when she had difficulty carrying a few objects into the storage room. Mike had happened to walk by when he had seen her struggle to carry the heavy object wrapped in newspaper, only leaping into action when he noticed Bonnie suddenly lose her balance, tumbling backwards. Mike had luckily caught her in time, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning back a little to counter the heavy weight she was putting onto his chest. Bonnie was in a slight daze but as soon as she had realized that she was in his arms, her face grew a deep shade of red and her pupils had dilated.

It was only at the moment that Bonnie had managed to get a good, long look at this handsome man, and my the creators was he handsome. It was pretty evident that he had this rugged aura around him, but his facial features ensured that; a small, growing beard just under his chin, a chiseled jawline, a pair of red, piercing eyes, a dark shade of mahogany colored hair and his ever so charming smile. However, after staring at him for a while, she soon started to stand upright and spewed forth a bunch of incoherent sentences to try and explain her situation. Mike merely smiled and rubbed the back of his head, saying that it was quite fine and that it was no big deal.

Bonnie sighed dreamily, her eyes half lidded as her hands were cupping her face, causing her to unknowingly make a kissy face.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?"

Bonnie yelled out loud, flinging her feather duster into the air, catching it only a moment later when she realized so. She looked back and found the very person of her whom she was admiring, his face full of concern.

"Y-Yea! I'm fine. You just caught me off guard" Bonnie replied, chuckling a little. Seeing as how she was fine, Mike sighed in relief before walking into the room through the doorway. Bonnie took a good look at him and noticed how well he looked in the Fazbear Security Attire; a navy blue, button up collar shirt with matching pants, a pair of black shoes, a black tie around his neck and the signature hat that had the words 'Security' written in bold. On his left shirt pocket, there was also a security badge that had the restaurant's logo on it.

"Hehe. The attire looks good on you" She commented, causing Mike to look surprised.

"Oh! Really? I kind of thought I looked a bit weird in it" Mike replied in all honesty.

Bonnie looked somewhat offended when he had said those words. "Oh nonsense! You look absolutely handsome!" She replied with a smile, causing Mike to emit a small blush, which Bonnie found to be really cute. However, when she looked at him one more time, she noticed something off about his attire.

"Hang on a moment" She said as she casually walked up to him, causing Mike to look at her confusingly.

Walking more closely, Bonnie soon found out why. His tie was rather crooked, albeit to the right side. She gently took the tie and pulled it up, so that it wrapped onto his neck more tightly but as soon as she did that, the tie just suddenly collapsed onto itself. Bonnie looked at Mike with a small smile and asked, "First time tying one?". Mike meekly nodded, a sheepish smile grew on his face.

Bonnie giggled. "Oh well. Look's like I'll have to help you then".

With that, the next few minutes were spent helping Mike with his tie, which Bonnie didn't mind at all. In fact, she kind of liked it. It felt like she was a wife helping her husband with a problem, and with how the two of them were really close to each other, the scene might have looked kind of intimate from afar to those whom might get the chance to see them like such. Although the thought might be bizarre, she wouldn't mind to get a little bit frisky with him.

"There. Much better" Bonnie proudly said as she readjusted Mike's tie for the last time. Now, he looked very prim and proper. Bonnie placed her hands on her hips and nodded to herself, congratulating herself.

"Thanks Bonnie" Mike replied, smiling at the purple animatronic.

"It's quite fine. Freddy sometimes wears a tie so I kind of learned how to help from then on" Bonnie replied. It was no joke that she had actually learned the skill by helping Freddy from time to time. She was a bit clumsy at tying the knot at first but eventually, she got the whole idea in place.

"I see. Well anyways, thanks for the help Bonnie. And thanks for helping to clean up the room while you were here. When I had first saw the place, the room was really dusty!" Mike exclaimed, waving his hand at the seemingly spotless security room.

"You got that right, Mike. From what I heard, this room hasn't been used in quite a while, so it wasn't too big of a surprise for this place to be quite the dust bunny den" Bonnie chuckled, causing Mike to laugh alongside her.

"Might I ask, where are the rest of the gang?" Mike politely asked, wondering why he had never bumped into them as of yet.

"Well...Chica and her sister are probably in the kitchen, cooking goodness knows what. Foxy is by his cove, Mangle is by the children's cove, sitting in her chair the last time I saw her...Err..." Bonnie paused for a moment and thought harder, her gears in her head started to whiz more rapidly. "Freddy is at his office, his brother is by the piano, little Balloon Boy is all tired out, probably sleeping somewhere and my cousin is at the prize corner with the host"

Mike nodded. "I see...So I guess it's only us here then, huh?" Mike questioned, looking around the rather spacious security office. There were two desk fans so it wasn't that hot, chairs were plentiful, with a sofa nearby as well, a laptop was provided in case Mike ever got bored and a telephone was on the desk just in case if there were any emergency. The place was definitely something a usual security office wouldn't have.

Bonnie thought about it. Freddy was the only one that would sometimes drop by and say 'hi' and the rest were elsewhere, so by that it was true that only her and Mike would be in the room. Bonnie had no idea why, but the thought of it made her mechanical heart beat faster. Just Bonnie, all alone with Mike...Just the two of them...Just...the two...

"B-Bonnie...? You alright?" Mike called out towards Bonnie.

Bonnie instinctively shook her head and looked around quizzically, returning to her normal composure only a while later. It had seemed that she was stuck in a daze for a moment, her mind only focusing on on key fact that was mindlessly drifting about her head. She looked back at Mike who now had a worried look on his face. Yet again. "I'm fine Mike. I just kind of went daydreaming for a moment" Bonnie sheepishly chuckled, a smile now plastered onto her face.

Mike sighed yet again and looked at Bonnie. "Goodness. What it us with you? You got me worried for no reason again" Mike said with a small frown on his face.

Despite how the words seemed like he was reprimanding her, Bonnie could only decipher how much he was truly worried about her. It made her uncomfortable making his worry about her well-being. And yet, she felt a warm and cozy feeling inside of her. The same kind of feeling how a child would feel in their parents' arms in a cold afternoon.

"Sorry about that Mike...I was just, kind of excited since I can get to know you a bit more. It's not always when I get to meet someone that I find intriguing" Bonnie apologized.

And with that, Mike felt a little bit sorry for her. She was excited just to know more about him? That was a turn of events. "O-Oh? Well...I guess its fine. Though, didn't expect someone like you to want to know more about me. I mean, I'm kind of average" Mike admitted, rubbing the back of his head while his eyes averted Bonnie's gaze.

Bonnie went up more closely to Mike, just enough for their bodies to make contact. "That's not true! Despite what you say, I can tell you are far more than ordinary! I know for a fact that the kids I look after would normally take a while to get used to someone new, but you managed to get their trust in just a day!" Bonnie exclaimed, staring directly at Mike with eyes that burned with intent.

"R-Really?" Mike asked simplemindedly, shocked by what she had said.

Bonnie nodded her head fiercely, the bandanna that wrapped around her head whipped back and forth in the air. "Not only that! But even Foxy had warmed up to you on the same day! The very same Captain Foxy that would take ages to get his trust!"

Mike merely looked at the purple animatronic that was staring at him. He had no words to say at the moment. He was absolutely shocked by what she said.

Bonnie loosed her gaze and pressed herself onto him a little bit more, her mounds gently squished onto his chest. "A-And...Not only that...You're kind, smart, funny...Really funny" Bonnie chuckled at the memory of how he cracked jokes with her and the rest of the gang.

Bonnie then gently reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "And...to me...You're quite dashing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise..." Bonnie softly spoke, her eyes twinkling brightly.

Silence reigned. Neither one of them spoke, only enjoying the moment that came between each others company. Mike looked mesmerized, almost as if placed under her invisible spell as Bonnie merely smiled. He could feel his cheeks burn slightly as his heartbeat faster than before. "Umm...Th-Thanks...I guess...N-No one really told me that before. So umm..." Mike tried to voice out, but words failed him at the moment.

Bonnie giggled yet again, only this time was due to how she cute she found Mike was with a blush on his face. "Hehe. No one?" She asked, her voice seemed more luscious as before. She then leaned in more closely than ever and traced her fingers from his cheeks down to his collarbone. "Not a single girl?"

"N-No...Not at all...I wasn't the...most popular guy around girls" He replied, his voice slightly quivering. And although it was the case, he secretly enjoyed it. It wasn't always that a lady like her to act like this around him.

Bonnie giggled, wrapping her arms around the security guard, making him stumbled at backwards, hitting his back the wall behind slightly. "I guess I should consider myself lucky then". Bonnie looked up into his eyes and leaned her face closer towards his, only a few inches away. "I like you Mike. I really do. When I first saw you, something about you just made this mechanical heart of mine skip a beat" She said, her voice now more determined to tell him everything.

"In fact, I should feel a bit ashamed for this, but every moment I had spare time not doing anything, I would walk around and try to find you. Just seeing your face...Just seeing your smiling, shining face, makes me determined to do my job just a whole lot more better" She admitted. "Before you came around, I always had this void inside of me. Something that I felt I just lacked! And I hated it! What's more, I just couldn't figure out why!" She yelled, surprising Mike for a moment. Only a moment later his eyes dilated when he noticed actual tears dripping down her pristine face.

"But...I realized what I lacked...And when I first saw you, I reaffirmed that thought...I asked myself...'What good would it be for a wife...' " Bonnie sniffed before smiling for a moment. Mike had looked at her quizzically and wondered what it was but before he could voice out anything towards her, she did something that surprised him.

She kissed him. Square on the lips.

The very feeling of her velvety lips on his was indescribable. It had almost felt like time had stopped for the duo. Bonnie's eyes were closed as she thoroughly enjoyed the moment she had with him. And although the kiss had felt amazing for the both of them, Bonnie had pulled away from his lips, though cursing herself for doing so, she needed to continue saying what she wanted to voice out.

"...to not have a husband...?" Bonnie asked, her eyes looking cold and distant and seemed to crave for someone.

"...B...Bonnie..." Mike softly spoke. Despite wondering obvious questions, he was more concerned over the lady that was in front of him.

"...But..." Bonnie had looked away, unwrapping her arms around Mike. "...I...Couldn't do it...I just couldn't tell you straight up...". She straightened up, walked back a bit and wiped a bit of her fallen tears, her cheeks now glistening due to them. She looked at the man whom she adored with a sad smile. "B-Besides...Who would want to date little old me..?" She said with a small, sorrowful laugh, her gaze averting Mike yet again.

Just like that, with those words spoken by Bonnie, something inside of Mike snapped. He walked up to her and without saying, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, catching the purple animatronic off guard. "...I kind of hate myself for making a lady cry..." He whispered into her long ears, pulling his face back to see her surprised look. "A-And...Besides...A good husband shouldn't make his lady cry" He said with a smile.

Bonnie looked genuinely surprised for a moment, her brain trying to process all the information. Once done, she smiled, her eyes starting to water yet again, and hugged back, elated when she realized her dreams could finally be real. She cried happily in his arms as Mike softly rubbed her head, comforting the crying animatronic that was now his self proclaimed wife.

"There there...It will be fine. We'll make it through together, honey" Mike whispered, adopting the new pet name for her with a small chuckle.

Things were starting to get interesting, he thought.

* * *

 **=3rd Person=**

As the events had transpired inside the security, the lone shadow outside that was peeking in softly smile at the two, newly formed 'couple'. Although as odd it may have been, he didn't really question it.

"Aahhh...Things are finally settling in..." He said to himself as he smiled at the duo hugging each other.

"What be the news, boss?" Another voice pierced the darkness. It held no real emotions, but was anxious about something.

"Oh...It just seems like your suspicions were reaffirmed, captain. Just glad that she finally found someone fit for her" The previous shadow replied with a chuckle, causing the later shadow to sigh in relief.

"That be a huge weight off my shoulders. Glad ta hear that ol' lass is finally happy" It replied, causing the previous shadow to chuckle yet again.

"That's true. Come on, let's leave them be for now"

And with that, the hallway seemed brighter without the figures.


	3. Chapter 3 (Pt 1)

Hi ho! It's me again! Sorry for the huge delay. I had gotten a part time job here and my time had gotten pretty slim due to holiday shifts being a pain in the ass. I do hope you can forgive!

Anyways, have an updated version of the this chapter! And also, Happy New Year to everyone reading this!

Oh! And also, as a special treat, Chapter 3 (Which is this, duh!) would have three parts to it, this being the first part. So expect to see more delightful, funny or weird moments before we dive deeper into the aftermath of 'The Incident'.

Until then, I'll see you guys next time!

Ciao!

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she placed her back against the wall behind her. She squatted down and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees as she had a sad look on her face. Behind her, she could hear the soft breathing of someone she knows, acting very antsy as sounds of button clicks filled the interior. She sighed yet again and looked at the floor to her left, eyeing the small tray full of baked goods that she had made; donuts, cookies, a small pie. She even brought along a cup of his favorite drink.

And yet, no matter what she did, it would all lead up to the same thing, which was currently happening at the moment. Utter rejection.

The door to the inside of the room was closed. As always. Though, she wasn't too surprised. The door has been kept closed every time he was at his shift. No matter how many times Bonnie or the rest of the gang for the matter of fact, they couldn't enter the place. It was just damn near impossible to trick him into opening the door for even the slightest moment. Not with his iPad that was linked to all the security cameras in the building.

There were times when Bonnie had went to coax him out. But as always, words couldn't get to him. And it was quite surprising that all of this happened all because of certain incident. The incident that changed everything.

Mike had heard from a worker that had worked here long before that the restaurant wasn't as great as it seemed to be. He had told Mike that long before, when the chain of restaurants had just started making business, there was a huge fault in the systems of the animatronics back then that sent the world into an uproar. It caused the robots to go haywire, go out of intended protocol and worst of all, had began to attack people at random.

He told Mike that behind the scenes, the one who had worked on the bots, the one who worked on Bonnie and the gang, was the very same that worked on the faulty robots. At first, Mike insisted that all he said was made up, but the man said there was no mistaking it and handed him an actual document of the very same engineer that worked on Bonnie and the gang. Shocked by the evidence, yet still skeptical, Mike demanded what he wanted.

Bonnie was nearby at the time and heard everything the guy spoke. He used to work as a guard at the time as well, both day and night shifts, and he had gotten attacked several times over and over again, barely making it out alive. He showed Mike the scars he bore and told him how the animatronics would attack people due to seeing them as a bare endoskeleton without a proper suit, which was against company protocol at the time. His eyes were cold and dead as he spoke to Mike.

After than, everything else was a blur for Bonnie. She remembered screaming and from out of anger, she attacked the man, much to their surprise.

It all went spiraling downwards after that. The gang had been involved, the man had ran away screaming for his life, but what affected Bonnie the most was that when everything blew over, Mike never saw her the same again. She cried out for him, but the man she loved kept backing away, his fears crawling up his spine as he turned around and ran for the hills.

Bonnie sighed at the memory. She was struck with grief for at least a week when the incident happened and she had, during that long week, reprimanded herself for going berserk. Everything he said was a lie. All of it. And she knew that, but she couldn't help but get mad at how someone would fabricate such things. But what made her snapped was one line that he spoke with dead certainty.

 _"All of this that you see just a mask. They are all plotting to kill you...Especially the purple one"_

The single line.

The god damned line that caused her to go insane. How could he say such a thing?! She would never do such a thing! Never in her entire useful life! She loved Mike for who he was and everything about him. Nothing would give her the thought of killing him...

...

"...I hate myself..." Bonnie softly spoke, he voice was pained as a few droplet of tears fell from her face. She wiped them off and stood up, walking away from the room.

Eventually, the man that came to the restaurant had been caught by the police and was dutifully interrogated until he spilled the beans that every he said was indeed, a lie. But Mike never heard of the report that cam afterwards. He was still concerned about his life around the robots that he had shunned his involvement with any of the robots and gave the management the stink eye.

Bonnie took one last look at the room that her love was in before walking away. She hoped things would turn better. She hoped it would all go back to when everything was like a fairy tale. Especially that one night with Mike...

Especially that one night with Mike...Just the two of them, talking to each other as she was cuddled up in his arms...

* * *

 _=Flashback=_

 **=Thursday: 12:48 PM=**

"Alright. Here are your orders, Mr and Mrs Dree. A large, barbecue chicken bonanza with extra cheese, a glass of cold water and Dr Pepper" Bonnie read out the orders from the small slip of paper she was holding as she carefully placed down the pan with the pizza on the table, followed by the drinks. She then eyed the small boy beside his mother and smile as she retrieved a smaller pan from the tray she was holding. "And for little Max, a kid-sized pepperoni pizza with a cold glass of lemonade. Enjoy your meal!" She said with a smile as she casually walked back to where she went.

As she was heading back, her co-worker and friend, Chica, had intercepted her from entering the kitchen, signalling her to turn around. "I have no idea how you do it, Bon. But that family over there looks happier than before" She pointed out as both Bonnie and her watched the family happily eating together. The small kid had managed to spot Bonnie watching them and he stopped his munching for a moment to give her a huge wave, followed by a big smile. It was always heartwarming to see things like this. It never failed to give her a sudden, warm sensation inside of her.

"...-ea. I don't mind at all sir! I practically had nothing else to do back at my home, so I thought I might drop by"

Bonnie's ears twitched as she looked around with eyes wide open. That voice...It was unmistakably familiar to her. But she shook her head and few times, thinking that she must have just been hallucinating. Despite the advancements made to them, Bonnie and her friends were still able to feel _'tired'_. This was often due to many different reasons such as their programming suddenly overheating, physical strain to certain parts and even dangerously low charge time. They were still, in more ways than one, robots. Mechanical beings brought to life with sentience. Meaning that errors and faults may occur from time to time.

She still remembered the time when Foxy started to fight objects he called, 'The Sandworms'. He just continued to charge at various objects in the room, yelling pirate profanities at every chance he got. Luckily, it was during their rest period, where they were allowed to sit back and do whatever they wanted. The management had to call in a repairwoman to try and find the problem, to which they found out was a sudden short circuit in his central processing compartment which caused his mind to start shooting out random, and potentially dangerous information around his body.

They all learned their lessons to take it easy after that.

"Hey Bon. You heard that didn't you?" Chica asked, looking at her friend.

So she wasn't hallucinating. Bonnie felt genuinely surprised. "Yea...I thought I just misheard something" Bonnie replied.

"Really, huh?" Chica raised a brow. "Sounds kinda familiar to me. Kind of like that one guy that came here for the interview, I think..." She hummed to herself, seemingly unsure.

Just then, a figure came into view from the doorway to the right. It was a guy, looking somewhere to be in his early to mid 20s, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red polo shirt with a silver moon design on it and a very faint flag design that bore the colors of the American Flag on the top. He was currently speaking to another person, wearing a very formal brown business suit with a red tie who seemed to be in his early 30s. Both Chica and Bonnie knew the man in the suit, since he was the one in charge of the whole restaurant. But only Bonnie knew who he was speaking to.

It was Mike.

"Hahaha...It's no problem sir. Was kind of surprised when you called me here urgently" Mike said with a small smile.

"You have no idea, Mike" The manager said in a calm manner, though one could easily tell he was relieved from some sort of problem.

"Like I said, it's no problem" Mike replied, lifting his hands up so as to calm his boss down. "I honestly had nothing much to do back at home aside from work on a few projects. But those can be done later" He added, placing his right hand on his pelvis while the other hanging by his side.

"But still, thank you for coming. Sorry for the bother" The prim and proper manager spoke with a smile on his face. "I'll be taking my leave now. I still need to finish up on some more paper work. And after that, I still have to meet with my secretary to discuss about the restaurants finances. It can be a huge headache, I swear" The man sighed, rubbing his forehead. Mike merely chuckled before his boss joined in, his laughter roaring out.

"I know how that feels, sir. Took business as one of my courses back when I was studying before I dropped out and took medicine. I'm not a huge fan of numbers and finances, but it was recommended to me since my dad owns a small business. He wanted me to inherit apparently" Mike let out a sigh.

Bonnie's eyes dilated a little as she stored away the new founded information she had heard. She didn't really know all that much about Mike yet, so small bits as such were really interesting to note. She did want to get closer with him later during the night, but since he was here, she thought that perhaps she could bond a little more with him later on. She sighed as her eyes fixated onto him, her lips curled up at the ends as she could feel heat rising from within her. His laughter was music to her robotic ears and that smile of his often made her feel fuzzy.

"Bonnie...? Yo, Bonnie?" A familiar female voice called out her, snapping her out of the trance that she had gotten herself into. Bonnie looked around confusingly at first, until she realized Chica had been calling her all the while. She had a look of worry on her face, but was negated by the fact that she had one brow raised, sort of looking at her unamused.

"Sorry about that" Bonnie rubbed the back of her head, her ears dropping forward to show her embarrassment.

"Girl, you looked like you were about to overheat. Your face almost looked like a bright tomato!". Chica then placed a wing on her hip as she looked at Bonnie with a more confused look. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, her free wing was opened out in front of her to sign her to spill the beans.

"N-Nothing..." Bonnie replied, stuttering a little as her ears drooped even further. "It's nothing, I assure you!" She added, this time with more determination, as if vehemently trying to deny something.

Chica rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, 'Mama'. I'll let it slide" She replied, using the nickname that Bonnie had earned, causing said bunny to blush a little.

Just then, the clatter of moving feet could be heard coming their way, causing both of the girls to look at the general direction of where it came from. Bonnie blushed slightly as she knew who was coming their way.

"Hey Bonnie" Mike greeted with a cheerful tone, smiling widely.

"H-Hello...Mike" Bonnie replied meekly, her face now turning slightly crimson. She couldn't help it. The mere thought of Mike would often lead her to remember the vow that they had made that one night. She was finding it hard to compose herself, both in front of her friend and the customers. Not to mention the kids as well.

"Heeeey! I know you!" Chica exclaimed as if finally remembering who he was. "Your that guy I bumped into that other time. You came here before for an interview, yeah?" She asked.

"Yea. A job interview for the night guard post" Mike replied chuckling a little. "Kind of surprised you remembered" He added.

"Of course I remember! You helped me to move around some stuff back then. I tell ya, if you weren't there, the job would have been waaaaay harder" Chica replied, emphasizing on key words to make her statement impact more. "Didn't get your name back then, didn't I? Names Mallory Chica, but folks just call me Chica" She put up her right wing towards him as if asking a handshake.

Mike, who was confused at first, realized what she was doing a while later. He then grabbed it and gave her a firm shake. "Mike. Mike Schmidt. And yea, I was kind of in a hurry back then" He confessed, letting a dry laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bonnie had looked genuinely surprised at the conversation the both of them were having and was now slightly curious. So she decided to pry in a little. "The both of you met each other before?" She had asked, tilting her head slightly to convey her confusion. Both Mike and Chica had turned their heads and promptly looked at her, the both of them nodding almost simultaneously.

"Yep. Mike over here helped me move around some furniture that Freddy asked me to do. I was having huge problems beforehand, since my wings can't really grip onto objects that well" Chica replied, pointing one of her feathers over to Mike. "Sometimes I really envy you, Bonnie. At least you have hands" She whined, puffing her cheeks out in a cute fashion. Both Bonnie and Mike laughed to which Chica followed suit. Their joviality seemed to be infectious as everyone else who seemed to be watching them were chuckling.

After their laughter died down, Bonnie began a new conversation. "So, what brings you here Mike? I wasn't expecting you to be here during the day" Bonnie asked, a very faint tinge of red could be seen on her purple velvety fur. It seemed like she was hopeful of sorts.

"Oh! Well, about that..." Mike started, scratching the back of his head. "Mr Elsworth called me in today due to having not enough employees. Apparently, quite a number had to call in sick or went on leave for personal reasons so he had to call me in with a few others to replace them for a few days" He admitted, causing both Bonnie and Chica to look at each other for a while. It wasn't rare that these things happened, but from the way the manager looked relieved, it seemed to be a big problem for him.

"I'm filling in for a guy named Phillip Herring. I wasn't really informed of what he does during the day so I'm kind of confused as what to do" Mike added, obviously embarrassed by the look on his face.

The moment he said that name, Bonnie's internal memory cache started to whir and she soon recalled who he was. "Oh! I can help you with that" Bonnie said, catching the attention of Mike. "He normally works as the security guy during the day but I often see him zip around from place to place every once in a while. I guess you can find what you need to do in the office" She suggested, causing Mike to hum.

"Hmmm...Alright then. I'll be off then!" Mike gave them a small wave of a hand as he turned around and started to walk away. Before he was completely gone from sight, he turned around for a moment and faced Bonnie and Chica, giving them as smile. "Thanks for the chat! And thanks for the info Bonnie! I'll see you girls later!". And with that, he turned and left the room from the same corridor he came from.

Chica smiled. The guy was definitely nice. Rather handsome too and smiled a lot. She was beginning to like him a bit more.

"Say Bonnie...What do you thin-.." Chica said at first, turning her head to face her friend, only to stop half way. Bonnie had a droopy smile on her face with her cheeks now visibly crimson. She gave a loving sigh as she placed a hand on her face before promptly closing her eyes, as if letting her imaginations run wild. Chica, on the other hand, looked mildly concerned at her friend's obviously different behavior. "Uhhh...Bonnie? Are you ok?" Chica asked, waving a wing on front of her face and repeatedly hitting her on the face when she realized the first action was doing nothing.

"H-Huh! Wh-Whazat!?" Bonnie exclaimed, slurring a slight bit of her words together.

Chica raised a brow in questioning. "Are you sure you're all right?" She asked, pointing a feather in her direction. "Cos from the way I saw how you looked, it seems like **you**..." She said, placing emphasis on the word 'you'. "...are not telling me something I need to now"

Bonnie's ears stood upright as her eyes dilated. "N-N-Nothing! R-Really!" Bonnie exclaimed, having a hard time trying not to stutter. Her face was incredibly flushed now, which probably came from her sudden embarrassment. "U-U-Uhhhh...I...I...I n-nearly for-forgot!" She said, as if she remembered something she nearly forgot. "Uhhh...F-Freddy called me earlier and wanted to see me! I..Uhh...Should get going now!"

Chica was now confused. But before she could even mutter a single word, Bonnie had already started high tailing it, leaving Chica dumbfounded and rooted to the floor. "H-Hey!" She shouted, trying to call her out, but she was gone, her form disappearing when she took a left from the doorway. Chica sighed, placing a wing on her head and scrunched her face. Ever since Mike had came into the Fazbear Family, she had been acting strange every once in a while, which only grew worst when she was around with him. And during the night, Chica would find Bonnie with Mike in the security office most of the time.

She then crossed her wings and hummed, her eyes closed with her mind in deep thought. ' _Perhaps the reason for this might be...that she likes him?'_ She asked herself, but she shook her head and dispelled it. That was apparent. Mike was a nice and helpful guy, so it wasn't too big of a surprise. Besides, she too like him. _'Then maybe...Something more?'_ She asked yet again, finding herself silent. Maybe...

Bonnie did seem a little lonely before Mike came into the picture. And she kept muttering to herself something about an emptiness that was inside of her.

...

"Nah!" Chica exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her as if trying to dispel some bad smoke. "Bonnie's never the one to take initiative over those kinds of things. Even if she did, she's too meek" Chica spoke to herself out loud, chuckling a little before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well! Still need to help out in the kitchen" She said to no one in particular as she surveyed the sea of customers sitting down, standing up or walking about.

Just then, a small explosive sound popped into existence, causing everyone to look around worriedly. A trail of black smoke that came from the doorway heading to the kitchen had slowly creeped its way to the ceiling of the main hall, causing everyone to gasp. Not too long afterwards, a loud shriek followed by the exclamation of a certain individual had caused Chica's eyes to dilate.

"AHHHHHH! MY CAKE!"

Chica sighed as she gritted her beak together. She slapped her face with one of her wings before rushing over to the kitchen, whispering to herself that, "If my sister did something stupid I will bathe her in hot oil"

Everyone else who was looking at the speedy hen zoom by looked on worriedly, but gave off a sigh of relief. They all reminded themselves that it was nothing to be worried about, just that Chica's sister had screwed up ever so slightly.

Just ever so slightly.

* * *

 **=Meanwhile=**

"Alright...just a few more sheets of paper..." Mike muttered to himself as he scribbled down the address code of the restaurant on a sheet of paper.

When Mike had left the room, he headed straight to the security office to check on whatever job he needed to do. Unluckily for him, the was a post it note pasted onto the security table which told him what to do. It was a list, going from 1 to 7. The guy was kind enough to write down instructions on how to do every single thing he had to do, from moving some boxes from which room to which to refurbishing the bulletin board just outside the room. Currently, he was on task 5, which he had to fill in some notes from the public about things such as food, safety of both the adults and the kids and stuff of the likes. Luckily though, there were some which gave Mike a good chuckle, so the time that passed by wasn't too excruciating.

"Let's see...Blah blah blah...Kids running around, yadda yadda yadda...Making a ruckus as well as a mess in the hallway heading to the toilets. Some had deliberately used crayons to draw on the walls, which would make for some unsightly graffiti" Mike read out the paper he held on. He hummed, thinking of a way to handle this. Perhaps make a sign that restricts kids from doing things in that corridor? "Ah well...I can ask my boss about this later" Mike said out loud, remembering that if he ever had problems, he could always consult with the manager.

Just then, a knock came from the right window of the room. Mike turned to look and found Bonnie standing outside, a small smile plastered onto her face. Mike grinned before standing up and walking over to the door, turning the knob and opening it. Next thing he knew, a purple bullet shot by and impacted him dead on his chest, causing him to stagger back. It had took all his will power to not get knocked down by the sheer force.

"Ughh...The hell Bonnie?!" Mike asked, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his head to try and ease the ringing pain. He felt his chest tighten slightly and looked down, seeing that Bonnie was giving him a hug. Despite the annoyance he had from the sudden event, he couldn't help but smile as Bonnie had buried her face into his chest, taking in a huge whiff before exhaling. Her body shook slightly, as if relishing his scent.

"Sorry...honey" Bonnie said happily, using the pet name that she had given him during that night.

As soon as she said that single word, every last ounce of anger he had from her at that point had vanished. He soon wrapped his arms around her rubbed the back of her head soothingly. "It's alright...dear" Mike replied softly, placing his face on top of her head, finding himself smelling the lavender aroma that seemed to radiate from her glossy hair. "I was just surprised...Just don't do that again, please?" Mike pleaded, letting go of his arms around her and placing his hand on her cheeks, bringing her face up so that she was looking straight at him.

As he stared into her magenta colored irises, he notice her give off a warm and pleasant smile, which caused him to smile in return. Bonnie removed her arms around him and placed a hand on one of his, her eyes never moving an inch. She moved her head closer to his, and his to hers, until finally their lips had made contact with each other. They both closed their eyes, relishing the taste each other as they felt like they were in heaven. But as quickly as it came, Bonnie retracted her head from his. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other once more before Bonnie finally spoke.

"Alright"

Bonnie said softly with a smile before she dived her head back in and gave him another kiss, which Mike returned the favor.


	4. Chapter 3 (Pt 2)

Yo! I'm back! I had nearly, very nearly, lost the chapter that I had saved up for this story (which is this one) due to an accident that had happened at school. Long story short, everything is fine, had to change some things for this chapter and now I can upload it!

Anywho, I am so very sorry everyone. Life has been a hassle and I had to make a lot of adjustments. I hope you guys understand. And as for those who went along the lines of "Oh man, this story is ded!", rest assured I am not going to let this story die. At least, until I finish it. There will still be a bit more stuff to unravel, like Mike and Bonnie's 'incident', so there will still be content posted.

I hope this story would serve as a massive apology for those who have been waiting for so long. Without further ado, I shall see you folks next time!

Ciao!

* * *

The day had rolled by quickly. Customers had continued to flock into the restaurant with those inside leaving once they had their fill. There were a few birthday celebrants, kids of course, who were entertained by Bonnie and her co-workers. It was a joy to see them smiling and laughing along, but even more so when Mike had joined in the fun. He had been patrolling the restaurant for any suspicious activity and Freddy had manage to spot him walk past one of the party rooms that they were in. Although reluctant at first, Bonnie had managed to coax him into joining them. After all, it was a good time for him to get to know the rest of the members of the Fazbear family.

The kids absolutely adored him due to his antics, making them laugh with jokes and leaving them in awe when he showed some simple party tricks. Even Chica's sister, Chichi, and Mangle were pretty amazed by some of the tricks. Mike had merely chuckled and had replied that they were only simple tricks and really was nothing to be amazed about. Despite that, the party bird, the snow white vixen and a flock of kids told him otherwise, to which Bonnie and the rest had laughed in unison. Bonnie especially when she saw his blushing face.

Afterwards, when it was time to end the party, Mike had formulated a plan with Freddy to help stop the frowns from forming on the kid's faces. They knew they would be saddened by the fact they had to leave, but his idea seemed to cheer them up considerably. He had left the room for a brief moment, leaving Bonnie and the rest of the gang, besides Freddy, confused. That was until he came back with a bunch of stuffed animals and a smile on his face. The kids were extremely confused as well, wondering what the stuffed animals were for. Mike then started to give them out one by one, turning their looks of confusion into surprise before melting into all smiles.

Freddy had told the rest that it was his plan to give away some of the stuffed animals for free since Maria the Marionette had been told of the sudden influx of toys coming her way. Mike had learned of this problem and told her that he would find a solution to it in some way, to which she was grateful for. Seeing as how a huge number of kids were crestfallen about the party, he took the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and take the excess toys and give them away. The rest of the performers, having known of the reason, could not only smile at such thinking but also laugh at such an opportune moment. Clearly this guy was a miracle worker.

Bonnie couldn't help but give a loving sigh when she had heard of the plan from Freddy. Not only was handsome, funny and sweet, but he was also fully capable of taking care of children, knowing how to cheer them up and make them have fun. He took care of their problems as if they were his own kids, which only made Bonnie's mechanical heart flutter.

Eventually, the restaurant had to close for the day. As the last few customers started to make their leave, all of the staff members were busy in cleaning everything up. The minutes rolled by and in the end, even the staff members had to leave. Unfortunately for Mike, he was still the night guard of the pizzeria, which meant that he still had to stay until his shift was over. The animatronic performers could clearly tell he was worn out; the saggy bags underneath his eyes, the way he would yawn every so often, his sluggish movements. It was so bad to the point that his boss had told him to take a break before the start of shift. Since it was an order from the head of management, he couldn't do anything but comply, but he didn't complain. He took the order with stride and proceeded to sleep in his chair in the office.

Foxy was the first to take notice of him sleeping in his office and had chuckled at the sight of it. Deciding it was for the best, since he needed all the energy he could get for his shift, he left the room. It would do good for everyone else to know where he was and what he was doing, otherwise it would have been a massive headache for him to deal with. And he was notorious for getting headaches.

* * *

"Nghh..." Mike grumbled, shifting his body around. Somehow, his body felt weird at the moment, as if he was constrained in a small place. His back felt like it would break at any given moment. What on earth was going on?

He opened his eyes slowly and groaned, rubbing them for a moment to dispel the fatigue he still had at. The room he was at was rather dark, so he had problems trying to see everything around him. Though there was one thing he did know and that was that the room felt oddly familiar. He tried to get up and see for himself where he might be until he had suddenly fell from where he was at, landing face first into the tiled floor with a painful thud. He let out a groan of agony as the pain surged through his entire body. Not a good way to wake up by his opinion.

"Dear!" A familiar voice called out from beyond the darkness, acting surprised at his current predicament. Soon afterwards, Mike could feel his body being lifted upwards from his shoulders. The grip on his shoulders felt firm yet gentle, as if whoever had grabbed his shoulders didn't want to break him. Mike's vision was blurred for a moment, faints stars twinkling in his eyes. He shook his head briefly to disperse of the sudden dizziness he had felt before looking in front of him. There he found someone he knew, looking back at him with a worried look on their face.

He gave an embarrassed smile, chuckling a little. "Uhh...H-Hey there Bonnie".

"What do you mean, 'Hey there'?! I suddenly heard a loud knock in your security office and came rushing over!" Bonnie replied in an angry tone. But it vanished as quickly as it came, replacing it with a more worried look. "I was worried about you..." She softly added, giving him a light hug. Mike, a little stunned at first, hugged back and patting the back of her head to try and ease her off of her worries.

"I'm sorry...I really didn't mean it" He replied soothingly, only causing Bonnie's grip to tighten even further. He grunted a little but decided to not do anything against it. She was an animatronic after all, so her grip strength far exceeds his own strength as a whole. "I...Kinda woke up and forgot where I was at. Tried to move and find out but only fell face first into the floor" He sheepishly explained, laughing a little.

"...Silly Mike" Bonnie replied, her grip loosening. Despite the fact that she was facing away from him, Mike could tell she was smiling right now. That and the fact that her bunny ears were wiggling a little, which only happens if she were excited or happy about something. Mike found it extremely cute on the robotic bunny, something he didn't think were possible at first. "Please don't make me worry again..." She pleaded in a pained voice as she nuzzled Mike gently, causing the night guard's face to flush red.

The lush and soft texture of her fur placed Mike was making his mind go fuzzy. He was more focused on wanting to lie against her soft form and just sleep till the break of dawn, but he knew he couldn't do that. "I will. Sorry about that Bonnie" Mike replied soothingly, patting her on the back of head once again. "Now, uh...Could you please let go, honey? I...need to get to work" Mike asked with a small smile, hoping to god that it would go through her thick, metallic skull. But, if he were right about Bonnie...

"No"

...Then that very word would be spoken. Bonnie's quick and decisive reply had only caused Mike to sigh in exasperation. If the matter were to include him, her and letting go of their snuggle session, her answers were always the same. Thus, he removed his arms from around her and pushed her away from him slightly, frowning a bit. "Now listen Bonnie. I still have a job to do, which can include a lot of writing, filing in complaints received from some customers as well as going around the entire restaurant to check for any missing objects or damages" Mike said to his purple bunny companion in a slow manner, making sure that she understood what he meant. "It will take a lot of time and I will be held responsible, so I have to do my job. Okay?" He asked, signalling to Bonnie whether or not she understood.

The purple rabbit merely frowned and sighed, nodding her head. "I suppose so, dear" She replied, crestfallen from the news she had heard. It was a sign that she may not be able to stay with him for most of the night as he would be extremely busy. However, an idea popped inside of her head and her sadness soon melted away. "Oh! How about I help you?" She exclaimed with renewed glee, her eyes gleaming about the thought.

The young man paused for a moment, pondering over the idea of her assisting him with whatever work that needs to be done. One one hand, with the two of them working together, the tasks should be done with relative ease and on a shorter notice. However, Bonnie was prone to daydream about goodness knows what, which may serve as a hinderance for the both of them. But, and this was a huge but, how the hell could he say no to such a face?

In fact, she was doing said face right now! Those puppy dog eyes and her small pout could very well send everyone into a cute-induced-coma. She knew that he was thinking long and hard over the idea, but she really wanted to be with him during the night. She knew that no one could resist her when she made that face, so it was her win. Although it wasn't as diabetic-inducing as Chichi's one, and god forbids he see it, it was enough to do its job. And Mike hated this. A true villain worthy of the name, 'Mastermind'.

"Oh come on..." Mike sighed as he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Please don't do that..." He said in a soft, pained voice before taking another look at her, still seeing that heartbreaking face. God, the guilt was piling up.

"Pleaseeeeeee?" Bonnie asked innocently, pouting harder.

Soon enough, Mike caved in, letting loose a huge sigh as he slumped his shoulders. "Fineeeee" Mike replied in an exhausted manner which earned him a "Yay!" from Bonnie followed by a hug. This was going to be a long night...

...

...

"...-ie! H...-onnie!" A soft voice called out, gradually growing louder and louder until she heard it.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie jumped a little from the abrupt call, looking around the room she was in to find the source of it. Eventually, she spotted her dear Mike's face, who seemed to be looking at her worriedly. She cocked her head sideways and frowned a little. "What's wrong dear?" She asked, curious as to what happened.

Mike sighed before replying, "Bonnie, you've been daydreaming again. You were so zoned out that it took me a while to bring you back. I was worried for a moment you know?". It was no surprise that she would daydream, but it seemed more stronger than her usual ones. Mike had to yell a bit before she was brought back, where normally just a simple call would suffice.

Bonnie's frown deepened for a moment. Daydreaming again? Oh dear. This was definitely something she needed to fix in the long run. But, despite her knack of zoning out, Bonnie smiled a little when she heard that Mike was worried about her. It warmed her up inside knowing that Mike was ever so caring about her. And out of instinct, she just hugged him, burying her face on his neck and sighed. "...I'm sorry Mike. I know that it must be hard on you for having to be with me" She said in a hushed tone. "I just keep on giving you trouble, don't I?"

Mike sighed yet again. God, not this. She was having one of her moments again. "...Bonnie dear, please don't say that" He said in a guilty tone. "You know I love you for being who you are, right? It's fine if you daydream. Just another quirk of yours that makes you you"

"But aren't I a burden to you?" Bonnie replied as she looked up towards Mike, despair looming over her eyes. "...You always do things to your best and...it's just that I've been seeing your workload done less and less whenever I'm around" She explained, avoiding eye contact with Mike. "It's a wife's duty to help out their husband whenever possible and to give them their fullest support...But I've not done a whole lot of that. At all, really. Like that time when you played along with Foxy's shenanigans, I just stood by the sidelines and did nothing. And that other time when you soothed a crying child. And how about tha-...!"

Bonnie's remorseful memories were cut short when she suddenly found her head being twisted around to face Mike. Confused and shock at first, she wanted to cry out and ask him to let her go, but when his lips touched hers, she was immediately silenced and repressed any further negative thoughts. It was as if she had forgotten what she was so sad and angry about. Nothing else was on her mind but the intimate moment she was sharing with Mike. His lips felt cold and slightly moist but...there was an unusual feeling of warmth Bonnie was having. But she loved it. Every single millisecond that her lips was in contact with his. The kiss was heavenly.

No.

...No.

It wasn't just a kiss. It was their kiss. And Bonnie's actual first.

Eventually, after what felt like ages to the young lovebirds, Mike broke free first from their intimate moment. As much as he hated it, he had to. Otherwise, he would have gotten addicted. Her own lips felt surprisingly soft for an animatronic. He had honestly thought it would be like pressing skin against metal. That cold, metallic feeling. But not her, she was special all right.

"...Shh...No more" Mike spoke for the first time after a while, placing a finger on mouth. "No more of that, alright? I don't want to hear you badmouthing yourself anymore. Just remember that no matter what, I will never find you a burden or useless" He consoled her, patting her head gently. "That time with Foxy? You were the one who suggested it after all and I played along to your idea. The crying child? Done a whole lot of consoling, most of which were with you. Try as you may think that you are helpless, I'll just parry your every sentence with my own"

"Relax Bonnie. Please don't be hard on yourself. God knows what I'll do if I lose my adorable robotic wife" Mike added in a cheeky manner, wrapping his arms around her lithe body as he placed his head above hers, just in between her ears. Her face was still firmly planted on his chest, probably still processing everything he said and did.

The room went silent afterwards. The only sounds being heard were the faint screams of Chica and her probable disaster of a pizza. Mike was little concerned since Bonnie wasn't giving him so much as a peep. He felt a little dejected really. That was, until he finally heard her soft voice call out.

"...Mike..." Bonnie's whisper-like voice called him as she looked up to him with a willful look.

"Ye-..." Mike replied halfway when he was suddenly assaulted by her, moving her arms around his chest and instead around his neck, pulling him downwards towards her as she leaned in for another kiss. The action itself surprised Mike but he was even more surprised by the sudden aggressiveness of the rabbit. Her lips were wet with anticipation and demanded him to give her the attention she needed. Since he had no other options, he obliged and hugged her tighter. The two were wrapped around in each other's warm embrace in the cold security room, tossing away the real world as they solely focused on each other. Soon, Bonnie couldn't handle the pressure and demanded more from his mouth.

She had only seen it few times when she saw Mangle watch those nightly soap operas. The two lovers would use their tongues to lap around in each other's mouths, sort of like a dance. Bonnie thought of wanting to try it with Mike, but she never plucked up the courage to do so. Until recently that is. And hence, she used whatever knowledge from visual aid to test it out.

Mike was surprised when he felt Bonnie's tongue suddenly reach out and grab his, wrapping around like a snake on its prey. Despite it, he found the action to be quite...stimulating. And not to mention the look that Bonnie was giving made it all the better. The loving gaze alongside with her small yet visible heart shaped pupils. She was loving the moment as did he. And Mike was certain the person to not disappoint. Especially not to his beloved bunny wife.

Eventually, after much time, the two tapped out from their make out session. Mike felt extremely tired, giddy and lightheaded, probably from the lack of oxygen. But it was totally worth it. He had never expected Bonnie to be this aggressive at all, but there was a faintest fire in her eyes that just desired more, like a growling beast that had to be sated. And even more than that, he had never expected her to be gosh darned good. His parents always told him that his first kiss would always be special. But for it spent on a gal like her?! Man, he was lucky. And Bonnie must know it too.

Mike loosened his arms around Bonnie so that they were now facing each other. "S-So...How...wasit?" Mike asked in baited breaths, slurring his words due to how tired it felt.

Bonnie didn't answer at first, instead wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Though this time, it was a quick peck to the side of his mouth. A sort of silent "Thank you" from her before she removed her arms and rewrapped them around his chest. "It...felt wonderful" Bonnie answered, gasping a little every once in a while as if she were out of breath as well. "My first kiss...With my hubby" She whispered to herself, giggling like a school girl.

"Oh..?" Mike smirked, "...Hubby now, eh?". He chuckled before pulling her close to him, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "...I like it. It was my first as well, you know?"

Bonnie looked up briefly and smiled, chuckling a little. "I'm glad...it was with me..." She stated with a proud look on her face. She laid her head against his chest once again before sighing lovingly, adjusting herself snugly in his arms.

And until it was time for Mike to go, the two just sat there in relative silence for the rest of the night, just enjoying the moment. No words. No other exchange of actions.

If one were to look into the room from the windows, they would just find a happy couple. And they wouldn't want it any other way.


	5. Chapter 3 (Pt 3)

Why, hello there! Tis I, CM!

Hopefully you guys are doing well. Things are starting to settle a little, so I have been having more free time writing. Had been pleasantly surprised that I managed to finish this actually!

Anywho, this will be the last part for our rather long Chapter 3. I do hope you guys enjoy reading this. I had a blast gathering ideas for this!

I don't have much to say, other than...

See ya next time! Ciao!

* * *

Bonnie stood there, in the middle of a sea of children, whom were all very exited about something that was about to happen. Management had called her up to rally the rest of the Fazbear family over to their large, multipurpose hall. She was rather confused at first but they just told her to do so. Apparently something big was going to happen. Something about a merging. It all seemed to suspicious, but she never really took a second deep thought into it. And as such, since she wanted to see all the commotion, she came over first before everyone else.

Surprisingly, Bonita came along fairly quick. The lively and energetic blue furball had practically zipped in with a large grin displayed on her face. If one were to compare her look of excitement with the kids, most people would gravitate towards her. However, it made huge sense. That kind of energy stored up was perfect for a more younger audience, along with her group. Management made them the most kid friendly and focused on them having fun. Her getup was also based on that; sporting a pair of knee-length shorts and a light-blue blouse that had the words "Let's Rock!" printed onto it.

Meanwhile, Bonnie's group was more akin to the tamer group of children, the ones whom are slightly older and knew when and where to behave while the more rambunctious bunch would try to mess everything up. There were the exceptions, but they never failed to grace a smile on Bonnie's face.

"Heya sis! Looks like ya called in early I see" Bonita chuckled, a very distinct British-like tone escaped her mouth.

Bonnie sighed before shaking her head. She knew that Bonita had came from a different branch of the Fazbear Family, but it still kind of unnerved her that she was, in a technical sense, a big sister. Despite all of her supposed motherly traits. Luckily enough, it wasn't as bad as when Chica was first formally introduced to her younger 'sister'. Poor Chica couldn't seem to fathom everything Sachi did. Or make for that matter.

"...Yes, yes. I was curious actually. It's not everyday that Management calls up everyone into one room" Bonnie replied as she looked down towards the children whom's eyes were still glued to the closed off stage. "Even the kids were excited. As if they knew what was going to happen"

"Heh, ya got that right sis" Bonita giggled. "I may have some idea, from a little rascal that I always play with. But I reckon I'll keep it to myself for now. Still not sure whether to believe it or not"

Bonnie's eyes shifted towards her sister once again. She knew? Even if it were very little information, at least Bonnie might be able to piece together what it may be. Considering everything, Bonnie was more than surprised. Her sister was never to be the type to find things out quickly.

"Oh? Mind telling me what it might be?" Bonnie curiously asked.

Bonita looked around cautiously, as if making sure no one of importance were to hear it before ushering her sister to lean in closer. "From what I've been told, this thing might be a new group of animatronics. Her father said to keep it a secret, but she seemed so excited that she accidentally told me when I saw her shaking like crazy" She told Bonnie in a very hushed manner, trying to stifle a giggle at the end of her statement.

If that didn't make Bonnie surprised and curious, then she had no idea what would. A new group? For what reason though? Did the management want to expand even further? So many question and yet so little answer, as if a raging tornado encircling inside of Bonnie's mind. What would they look like? How would they be like? Were they for a different audience group?

Yet there was one thing that stood out...

"...How did this child's father know about all of this?" Bonnie squinted her eyes and gave her sister a suspicious look. There seemed to be something that didn't quite add up.

"Her dad's one of the leading designers. Part of the higher-ups if I'm not wrong. At least...I think that's how it's supposed to be" Bonita hummed for a moment, giving the sentence a bit of thought.

Bonnie sighed. Well, at least that one question down. Though, by the tone and way her sister spoke, she was still clearly confused as to how the ranking system worked in the management. Bonnie wasn't one to pry into the managements personal stuff, but she was curious one time, so she had a rather good understanding of how most things worked. And if what her sister said was true, then this person's status is fairly high.

"I see..." Bonnie nodded her head slowly, letting their conversation slowly die down.

The air around the both of them had suddenly became awkward and not long after, Bonita decided to leave her sister to chase after one particular group of ruffians. Bonnie was left with her own thoughts and questions, still stemming from this unusual string of events. But she decided to not think of it too hard. Any more and she would be probably sent to the service and repairs room for overheating, much to her dismay.

...

...

...

...

The minutes rolled by without a hitch and soon the large hall was packed with people from both the locals and the management as well as the restaurants' performers. Everyone seemed to be pretty excited with how much chatter there was in the air. If one were to turn to their left and right, they would be smacked by a sudden gush of words and sentences.

Bonnie was sitting down silently on a small plastic chair, patiently waiting for the time to pass some more. Beside her was her fellow group mates, all of whom were busy chatting amongst themselves about this sudden surprise. Even Freddy had a look of excitement in his eyes, something that Bonnie found to be rather cute. Even so, her eyes were constantly scanning the area for her beloved Mike, who was nowhere to be seen. She was slightly worried about this, considering the fact that he is a security guard. The ONLY security guard, actually. Ever since the previous one had quit, a man who looked to be jumpy, he had taken the torch.

Perhaps he was somewhere else? A security guard's job **is** to make sure that everything was fine and safe, so it made sense if he were patrolling a different area.

Bonnie's train of thought, however, was cut short when the crowd of children and their parents were suddenly cheering. Bonnie was confused at first that was until she saw the head of the restaurant standing proudly on stage with a microphone in hand. He was wearing his signature dark blue business suit and bright red tie, which seemed rather odd given the situation. Nevertheless, Bonnie had to note how Mr Cawthon always looked dashing. Maybe with enough time analyzing his style, she could find a way to make Mike even more dashing than he was!

"Alright, settle down everyone. I can understand all of this excitement; I too am excited actually!" Mr Cawthon spoke lightheartedly, causing everyone to chuckle. "Alright, alright. Now, as most of you may know, considering that this special announcement was pre-hyped with various posters around the restaurant"

"We, here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, is proud to announce a merger with one of our very own sister locations! And because of such, we are also proud to have some of these familiar faces with us in the family!" Scott exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "You may or may not have seen them, but nevertheless, they are delighted to see you! Please, do give a warm welcome to our new members; Cherie Babette and her fine friends!"

The crowd grew restless afterwards as Mr Cawthon announced the names of the new members. He slowly walked to the side, his form disappearing behind the first pair of curtains before the lights dimmed down and the second pair opened. The the lights atop the stage swiftly turned to face them, giving them the needed spotlight. The next few moments were spent in absolute anticipation, with the cheers from both the kids and their parents still filled the atmosphere. Though, not long after, the performers had begun moving, as if their previous state was in a hibernation mode.

"Hello _Ma' Chéri!_ Are all of you doing wonderfully on this fine day?" The one animatronic with the microphone, asked in an endearing tone. Bonnie noted on how its voice and dressing attire was feminine, unless it was a rather unfortunate mistake. Though interestingly enough, she spoke with a French accent, as well as implemented a few French words.

This 'Babette' was, in more ways that one, absolutely adorable. The fact that she was probably up to only Bonnie's chest level made her even more cute to look at. Her frilly dress with the reds, whites and pinks. The way her hair was tied in a twintail. Her child-like and innocent design. Everything about her just screamed 'cute' inside of Bonnie's mind. The only time this happened was when her sister did some un-called-for pouting. It wasn't all too surprising when some of the adults were 'Aww'ing at her.

The kids all answered in unison, earning a chuckle from the child-like animatronic. Bonnie was half-expecting for Babette to reply when the much taller animatronic answered it for her. In fact, the tallest animatronic out of the four.

"It would seem that everyone is doing fine, Babette" The tall animatronic piped in. It answered in a same tone as Babette, so feminine as well, Bonnie thought. In fact, Bonnie was certain she also had a French accent. Unless her audio catching software was malfunctioning. The way her attire looked gave Bonnie the idea that she must have been based off of a ballerina. And probably a pretty one as well. Her clothing was definitely a ballerina style, but it was mixed with a style of a normal dress. Instead of a circular frill protruding out, it curved downwards and was more longer.

Not to mention, Bonnie somehow felt a little...lacking, compared to her. Her 'assets' were rather big, if she did say so herself. Bonnie even had to look around the room a little, just to see whether if her friends were of the same situation; which they were, quite surprisingly.

"Then that's great Ballora!" Babette replied with glee to the ballerina. She turned her head to either sides and had exclaimed, "Did you hear that, _Mon' Amie?_ That means we can get the action started!"

"Oh? That's just fantastic!" Their 'Freddy' cheerfully exclaimed. Bonnie took heavy notes on how their Freddy was different from hers. Not just from the design, but also from their behavior and speech. It was clear as day that this Freddy was more focused on engaging children and having fun with them. Perhaps from games or other mischief that might ensue. Unlike her Freddy, who was more akin to entertaining them via songs and such.

Also, she had to note how their Freddy was rather...girlish, despite his voice. True, it was from the design, but it felt weird to Bonnie considering how two generations were clearly of male structure. And the fact that he had a puppet. A ventriloquist, as what they would call him.

"Alright! Party!" The puppet Bonnie squealed in delight, its voice high-pitched though still distinctly male.

"We ought to hold on that thought for a moment, friends. We have yet to show them our special routine" Their...'Foxy' said with a small sad look on her face. Bonnie was slightly confused as to what she should call her. On one hand, maybe 'Foxy'. But her design, way of speech and dress was heavily siding with Foxy's 'cousin', Mangle. Aside from that, Bonnie had to admit she was almost the same as Mangle.

"Oh no! I forgot about that!" Babette worriedly replied, earning a chuckle from a couple of adults as well as from the other animatronics. "But we still have time, do we not? If so, let us perform!"

Bonnie looked around, finding herself face to face with her best friend Chica. She looked confused at first, as if silently asking Bonnie what was it that they had that they couldn't do. Bonnie chuckled a little, amused by Chica's facial expressions. But she nevertheless shrugged her shoulders and silently ushered her head towards the stage, telling the yellow hen to continue watching.

The lights dimmed down by a fraction of their initial luminosity, earning a few whispers from the crowd of children and adults. Not too long after, a gentle and graceful voice entered into the fray, silencing the crowd with its beautiful harmonics. It spoke softly, slowly rising until at normal speaking level though still retaining its quality. It spoke of a sad child, with no friends to play, all alone with only her parents to accompany her. Then, the lights suddenly flared out, bringing the entire room into the bright light.

And then, as if an invisible reached out and placed something in front of Bonnie without noticing, the entire room was filled with music and a myriad of colours. Pleasantly surprised, Bonnie smiled at the unexpected surprise. Their song and dance were cheerful and upbeat, danceable mayhaps. The fact that the lyrics rhymed also helped in enthralling everyone. Bonnie even managed to spot Freddy humming along as his head subtly swayed in sync with the music. The entire place was filled with joyous laughter when their Freddy sung about bad jokes, to which his hand puppet replied with a cheesy one-liner.

And just as quick as it came, the four animatronics' performance came to a close. Though, not without a rather surprising finale in the form of mini robots zig-zagging across the room, between the audience's feet and creating a spectacular star formation behind the four main performers with confetti and streamers being shot and evenly sprayed around, covering everyone and practically everything in both.

"Thank you, everyone! We hope to see you all once again!" Babette concluded as she bowed and waved her hand free hand, her friends doing the same thing. Everyone waved back in response as the curtains slowly closed, placing the new members behind of them.

Bonnie chuckled yet again as she slowly removed stray confetti from her fur. She had to admit, the merger was sudden, but she had a feeling it would bring up the restaurant to even greater heights. So far, the new members were pleasant, although she could go for a different way in calling them. Though aside from that, she honestly had no qualms against this. In fact, she was loving it.

She sighed. If only her dearest Mike were here. He would absolutely love them.

...

Oh well, she sighed mentally. Now the only thing left in her mind was how to clean up this entire mess.

Oh bother...

* * *

 **=Time: ?=**

 **=Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Backstage Kitchen=**

* * *

"GAH!" Bonnie exclaimed, flinging her head outwards into the darkness that lied forth. She panted, regulating her beating, metallic heart. She placed her hands everywhere on her body; her face, chest, sides, arms and legs. Everything was still in order. It was all still fine. Bonnie shook her head vigorously. The last thing she remembered before being sent off to...wherever, was in her dedicated charging station.

Was that a dream...? No, Bonnie thought. It was a recollection...A string of events that she remembered took place.

...

Right. Now she remembers.

...

It was the beginning. The beginning of the end of her relationship. How could she forget.

...

After all, once she entered into the picture, that was when all those things happened. They happened slowly, but after each separate event, the tie between her and her beloved gradually degraded. Until the coup degrâce.

"If only...there was another way"


End file.
